


Worth it

by actual_puppy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caretaking, F/F, Fluff, Sea mechanic, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_puppy/pseuds/actual_puppy
Summary: Luna crawled out of bed sometime in the middle of the night, and locked herself in the bathroom. She didn't know how long she spent there, heaving the contents of her stomach in the toilet bowl, but it wasn't long before she heard a faint knock at the door. She slowly pushed herself up, unlocked the door, and settled against the tub, letting out a heavy breath. Raven didn't say anything, just looked concerned as she brushed back damp curls from her girlfriend's forehead."You're staying home tonight and I'm going to take care of you. Do you think you feel well enough to shower and brush your teeth?" Raven held Luna's face in her hands, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs, her tone leaving little room for argument.





	Worth it

Luna crawled out of bed sometime in the middle of the night, and locked herself in the bathroom. She didn't know how long she spent there, heaving the contents of her stomach in the toilet bowl, but it wasn't long before she heard a faint knock at the door. She slowly pushed herself up, unlocked the door, and settled against the tub, letting out a heavy breath. Raven didn't say anything, just looked concerned as she brushed back damp curls from her girlfriend's forehead.

"You're staying home tonight and I'm going to take care of you. Do you think you feel well enough to shower and brush your teeth?" Raven held Luna's face in her hands, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs, her tone leaving little room for argument.

Luna merely offered a minuscule nod. "I think so." 

"Good. Now stay right here, I'm going to bring you a glass of water and some medication, okay?"

Another nod.

Raven rose to her feet, stepped out of the bathroom, and returned a few minutes later with a glass of water in one hand, and two pills in the other. "Here, baby, drink. The sooner you do, the sooner you'll start to feel better."

Luna gently took the glass from Raven's outstretched hand, the brunette dumping the pills into her other palm. Luna threw her head back after placing the pills in her mouth, gulping down the water.

"Drink. All of it." And Luna did--only handing the empty glass to Raven when she was finished. Raven set the glass down and held out her hands, pulling Luna to her feet. "It's okay, I've got you. I'm going to nurse you back to health." Raven pressed a kiss to Luna's forehead before reaching for her shirt and pulling it over her head. "I'm going to be right here, the entire time, but first I'm going to bring you some fresh, warm clothes and a warm towel. Can you finish undressing yourself?"

Luna couldn't help the tired smile that graced her rosebud lips at how sweet her girlfriend was. Truthfully, she wasn't accustomed to being taken care of. She always took care of herself. This was foreign to her, yet she began realizing just how much she enjoyed it. "Yes." 

With that Raven stepped out of the bathroom as Luna peeled off her clothes, leaving an article of clothing pooling around her feet. She turned on the water, twisting the knob so it'd be hot, and stepped into the tub. As promised, Raven returned a few moments later, a towel in one hand, and clothes in the other. It wasn't long before Luna was finished thoroughly cleaning herself, cutting the water off and pressing the side of her face against the wall, reveling in the cold tile against her cheek. Raven pulled the curtain back, holding out the towel, patiently waiting for her sick girlfriend to step into it. Raven enveloped her in a hug as she dried her off, noting how Luna didn't seem to mind. Raven helped her into her clothes and led her to the bedroom, guiding her to bed. After Luna was tucked in, she proceeded to clean the bathroom, and put Luna's clothes to wash along with the towel.

By the time she returned, Luna was fast asleep, occupying Raven's side of the bed. Raven shook her head, albeit there was a smile pulling at her lips. She was about to go into the living room until a soft voice rendered her freezing in place.

"Stay. Please."

Raven turned, Luna's hand held out to her. She didn't have the heart to object. She climbed into bed, slid her hands around Luna's middle, and kissed the nape of her neck. "I'm right here, go to sleep." 

The last words she heard before succumbing to drowsiness were: I love you.

Luna was still asleep when she awoke in the morning, sunlight pouring into the room. Raven silently got out of bed, shutting the blinds and heading into the kitchen, preparing to make some soup for Luna. Clarke sent her the ingredients via text, and of course wanted to know all of Luna's symptoms and if she could come check on Luna later. Raven agreed, solely due to her friend being so insistent.

Just as she started on the soup, she heard movement and immediately stopped what she was doing, padding over to the bedroom to see Luna sitting up. "No, you're not going anywhere. If you try getting out of this bed again, I'll kick your ass."

Luna swung her legs over the edge of the bed, pushing herself up only to be held back down by strong hands -- when did Raven get so strong anyway? Or was she really that weak? "What if I have to use the bathroom?"

Raven rolled her eyes, tucking her back into bed. "You and I both know you don't need to. I know you're not used to being taken care of, but I know what I'm doing. Okay?" To take the sting out of her words, she kissed the tip of Luna's nose, earning a small smile. "I'm making you some soup and oh, Clarke is coming over later. She says she won't stay long, she just wants to check on you, make sure you're okay and it's nothing serious."

Luna breathed out slowly. She didn't mind Clarke, the blonde was a good friend, she just didn't want any visitors. She knew it was futile to try and argue the matter, and knowing Clarke, she'd just show up anyway. "That's fine. Although I think I might just have a bug or something. It's been going around at school, and parents don't seem to care about bringing their sick kids in."

Raven tucked a strand of Luna's hair behind her ear, kneeling between her legs. "Well, whatever it is, you're going to rest. I don't want to hear any ifs, ands or buts about it. You don't want to risk getting any worse, Lun." 

"I know," Luna grumbled, poutier than she intended. Raven snickered. "You're under my care, you'll be fine. Here," she reached for the remote on the nightstand, handing it to Luna, "watch what you want. I'll be back with a water bottle, you need to stay hydrated and drink plenty of fluids." Raven pushed herself off the bed, wandering into the kitchen and rummaging through the refrigerator, plucking a water bottle from the door and returning to the bedroom. "Let me know if you need anything else." With that said, Raven put the water down and went back into the kitchen, busying herself with the soup.

She was finished, a satisfied smirk forming on her lips. Just as she poured the soup into a medium-sized bowl there was a knock at the door. "It's open!" She called out, not turning her attention away from the bowl. Once it was filled to the brim, Raven grabbed a spoon and napkin, the sound of the door swinging open then closed. "So how's she feeling? Where is she? What's the color of her vomit?"

Raven set the bowl down. "Hello to you, too. She's in the bedroom, she says she's feeling fine but she's stubborn." She shook her head. 

Clarke cackled. "No one is as stubborn as you, Rae."

Raven gave her the finger. "Come on, I'll show you where she is." She dragged her friend to the bedroom, sitting on the other side of the bed to let Clarke work.

Luna did everything Clarke requested without a single complaint. "Okay, so you have a small fever. Your throat looks a little irritated so here are some cough drops, just in case," the blonde fished out a bag of cough drops, setting it on the nightstand beside Luna's drink, "just take it easy, get plenty of rest and be sure to keep drinking fluids. You can eat some crackers, toast or applesauce. Keep a wastebasket nearby should you throw up again. And feel better, okay? For yourself and your worried girlfriend over here. Bye, Luna." Clarke patted her shoulder and Luna waved, pressing her back against the headboard as Raven showed Clarke out.

"Keep me updated on how she's feeling. If she gets worse, just take her to see my mom." Raven mock saluted her. "Sir yes sir." Now it was Clarke's turn to give her the finger before she left.

Raven went back into the kitchen, placing the bowl of soup on a tray and taking it to Luna, carefully setting it on her lap. Just as she was about to go and make herself something to eat, Luna spoke up.

"Raven..."

"Yes, Luna? What's wrong? Is it too spicy?"

Luna flashed her a warm smile. "Thank you. I love you."

Raven was reduced to mush at the sight of her girlfriend's smile. "I love you, too, but you don't need to thank me. As your girlfriend, it's my job to take care of you. Now eat."

Luna moved the tray over, patting her lap. "Wait, before you go.. come here."

Raven hovered over her Luna, cocking an eyebrow at her. "What's up?"

Without a word, Luna wove her arms around her waist, pulling her in for a hug. Raven grinned, wrapping an arm around Luna's shoulder, her free hand grabbing Luna's chin, making her look at her. "I love you so much." She pressed a tender kiss to Luna's lips, Luna pulled away shortly after. "But you'll get sick."

And she did, a week later. Now Luna was the one taking care of her. "Worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the first fanfic I ever wrote. Hope y'all like it. Feel free to tell me what you think in the comments, and if you want more Sea Mech fics, just let me know, either on here or twitter (my twitter is actual_puppy).


End file.
